


Doki Doki Littler Club

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adorable Natsuki, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Cute, F/M, Fetish Content, Gentleness, No Sex, Sayori and Player's relationship is purely platonic, Shrinking, Size Difference, Socks, The player gets sucked into DDLC, Tsundere Love, because Natsuki of course!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are a massive fan of DDLC you love all the girls especially Natsuki. So what happens when you boot the game up and find yourself sucked in? You set out to befriend them all and maybe date a certain short tsundere of course!The only thing is....You are bug sized.





	1. A brand NEW GAME

You smiled happily sitting at your computer as you reinstalled DDLC for the fifth time in a row. The first time you had played you had fallen in love with the girls especially Natsuki. You were extremely saddened to get to the ending and that was it.

You had heard of the true ending and had set out to get it but every time you tried to save for some reason the game would get corrupted making you reinstall it over and over. You were hoping you could actually save this time as you clicked on the PLAY button on the steam launcher.

The game booted up with it's happy music playing as you agreed to the terms again as you had done every previous time. However you were just about to click NEW GAME when a popup appeared on your screen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travel?

 

YES NO

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confused you clicked on YES and as you did your computer began emitting static and electricity as the DDLC music began playing. You got under your desk in case the computer exploded but instead you found yourself sucked into the computer through a portal that had appeared on your screen.

 

Darkness. 

 

That was all you saw for a few seconds before your vision came back still a little blurry. You looked around your surroundings and noticed you were on some sort of sidewalk except you seemed to be smaller? Suddenly the world shook and shuddered as you stared up at the massive shoe about to crush you.

You quickly dodged out of the way as the shoe slammed into the ground. You looked up to see who it was and gasped "S-Sayori?" The petite girl looked massive as she said "Heeeey where did Y/N go? I thought I just saw him standing here the meanie must have already ran to school"

You tried to get her attention before realizing you should climb on her shoe and get to the literature club maybe Monika could help you.


	2. Getting the attention of the Literature Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finding yourself in the world of DDLC you attempt to get the club's attention with some failed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying so far

Seeing no other option you grab a hold of Sayori's massive shoe as she starts walking to school. The trip to school is a very bumpy one as you observe the giants around you moving quickly either to work or school but eventually you hear her say  **"Finally! I bet Y/N is already inside that meanie"**

Her voice booms as she moves inside as you observe your massive surroundings: There is several students fooling around in the hallways before school starts as Sayori moves to her locker which is a bright yellow unsurprisingly. You quickly climb up her leg and manage to get on her shoulder as you attempt to get to her ear and bring her attention to you.

Unfortunately before you can do anything else another girl bumps Sayori's shoulder as you scream falling into Sayori's open blazer stuck between her soft tits. She doesn't notice as she finishes up at her locker getting her books and other school supplies while you are jostled around by the soft skin.

Suddenly you felt her move again as her tits jiggle pushing you against the soft skin and making you blush heavily after all you've never been this close to a girl before especially Sayori of all things. The school day had you trapped in Sayori's boobies the entire day embarrassed and hoping she wouldn't notice the strange bug in her blazer.

Before long she finally said " **I wonder if Y/N is done his classes too? I bet he's deep in thought or something"** hearing her you finally snapped out of the daze you had been in and climbed carefully out of her cleavage hoping to climb back up to her shoulder.

You climbed and climbed until finally you reached her ear but before you could say anything a thought occurred to you: "What if Sayori thought you were a bug? She'd probably crush you" You decided that you would use her as a ride until she reached the Literature Club and then maybe you could get Monika to help you.

That or she was responsible for this which you wouldn't have doubted it. You held on tightly listening to her heartbeat as she finally entered the literature club having not seen you around and looking worried.  **"Hi guys..."** she sounded a little sad as the three other girls came around and you gasped.

The three girls were absolutely MASSIVE! They were even cuter and sexier in person.  **"What's wrong Sayori?"** asked Yuri **"Yea you ok dummy?"** said Natsuki  **"I'm sure she'll tell us in a moment"** answered Monika.

Sayori took a deep breath as you held on before dropping onto a desk as she sat down in a chair and said " **Well** **guys I have this friend I wanted him to join our club but I haven't seen him all day.... I'm worried about him"**

Each member responded in their own way as Natsuki said " **What a jerk hurting you like that i'd like to give him a punch to the face for that"** Yuri said " **O-oh no maybe we should go look for him"** and Monika only smiled and looked away.

In fact you almost thought she was looking at YOU but there was no way she already knew unless.. she did this. You brushed the thought in your mind off as you had to get their attention your best bet was probably Natsuki. She was abrasive but she was a kind person on the inside you had a feeling she would be safe.

Your mind made up you rushed to where Natsuki was sitting beside Sayori and climbed pulling yourself up to her ear and saying "Help! it's me Y/N! I got shrunk and i'm on your shoulder!" That made Natsuki move her head as she said " **Y/N? you mean Sayori's friend? why the frick are you on my shoulder?"**

You replied "It was the only way to get your attention!" she reached up and said " **This better not be a joke..."** you watched as her massive hand came up and grabbed a hold of you surprisingly gentle compared to how you thought she would grab you.

Her hand was extremely soft and warm as she brought it to her face and she gasped looking at you before gaining her composure and saying to the other girls " **Ummm Sayori  I found your friend..."**


	3. Cupcake Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally discovered by the girls who decide to have cupcakes and you join Natsuki who seems to be blushing a lot....

**"You did?"** Sayori said as she turned to Natsuki who held up her hand as you looked up the literature club who had all turned their attention to Natsuki's hand with you inside it by this point. **Y/N? is that you? why are you so small?"** Sayori asked as you said "I don't know"

Natsuki said " **Well clearly you dummies can't take care of him so I guess I will watch him"** Monika smiled and said **"Why not let the little guy decide where he'd like to go?"** Yuri just stared at you hiding her face in her book as you looked at the four girls wondering who to choose.

Sayori was the closest to you in this world but you had a feeling she'd forget you too often, Yuri was gentle but something about her made you nervous to be around her, Monika would probably make the most sense seeing as she probably knew what was going on and Natsuki.... sweet beautiful Natsuki who you now sat on the palm of.

You thought about it and deciding to go with your crush you said "I'm gonna stay with Natsuki" There was many long sighs as the other girls looked disappointed except for Monika but that wasn't really a surprise.

Natsuki said " **Ya-I mean you better not cause trouble or else I will squash you"** you nodded as Natsuki said " **I'm gonna get the cupcakes and YOUR coming with me"** you nodded as you sat in Natsuki's soft palm enjoying her soft warm skin as she walked over to the tray of cupcakes you knew were little cats.

Meanwhile across the room you could see Yuri making the tea just as she did in the game while Sayori and Monika sat together talking you wondered what they were talking about. Natsuki looked down at you and said  **"You are gonna have to hop onto my shoulder dummy"**

You nodded as you climbed onto her shoulder hugging her neck as she lifted the tray blushing from you hugging her neck as she tried to hide her blush while carrying the tray but it was too late. Yuri said " **Umm Natsuki why are you blu-"** her words were cut off from Natsuki putting the tray on the table with a embarrassed look on her face. Natsuki pulled you off her neck and said " **Why did you hug my neck?"**

You replied noticing the huge blush on her face "I just wanted to cuddle you a little your skin is so soft and warm" Natsuki's face blushed a deep red before she said " **D-Dummy! you made me blush!"** You tried not to giggle at how cute Natsuki was.

Natsuki finally sat down with you on the table beside her as you watched her hand unravel the cupcake tray's tinfoil revealing a dozen cupcakes decorated like little cats.

Sayori and Monika seemed incredibly pleased as they both grabbed one with Yuri following while Natsuki grabbed one and said " **This one is for only you and me don't act so proud of yourself dummy it's not because I like you or anything it's because you are far too small to have your own"**

you nodded and tried not to giggle at her blush you looked around and noticed the other girls giggling silently. Natsuki set the cupcake down on the table and broke off a piece of it which was absolutely massive and placed it in front of you.

You took a big bite hardly leaving a dent in it and saying "Natsuki your cupcakes are the best!" Natsuki's face blushed very red before she said  **D-dummy don't say things like that unless they are true"**

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note this story is not going to have vore in it and most fetish content will be with Natsuki. If you don't enjoy that stuff or are not a fan of Natsuki you probably won't enjoy this story. Also the whole fourth wall breaking thing with Monika is going to be kind of more a side thing and not the main focus of the story.


End file.
